Puisse le sort vous être favorable
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: 48 enfants élevés au Capitole pour une nouvelle édition d'Expiation...24 envoyés dans l'arène, et seul deux en reviendront. Ils ignorent tout, jusqu'à lequel de leur 3 compagnons de district ira avec eux dans l'arène. 24 enfants entre 15 et 18 ans qui se connaissent depuis leurs 5 ans. Et pourtant ils devront s'entre tuer, malgré les couples formés en 13 ans.
1. Bienvenus aux Hunger Games

**PDV Jubia**

Je m'appelle Jubia Fulbuster. Je fais partie des 48 enfants recueillis à leurs 5 ans par le Capitole, la grande ville de Crocus. Dans quelques jours, 24 d'entre nous seront envoyés dans une arène où nous devrons nous entretuer...

Nous faisons tous partis de 12 districts que tout oppose. A par notre gouvernement.

Parmis les 48 enfants, tous entre 14 et 18 ans, i enfants de chaque districts. Deux garçons et deux filles. Le jour de la moisson, deux enfants de chaque districts, prit tout à fait au hasard, seront envoyés dans une arène très bien gardée et a 100% électronique, où nos combats seront retransmis à travers le monde entier.

C'est plus une coutume qu'un sacrifice ici. Du moins pour ceux qui ne sont pas concernés. Cela va faire 125 ans que ces "Jeux" sont organisés. C'est d'ailleurs la 125eme édition, appelée "Édition d'Expiation". Expier quoi ? Excellente question...

D'après la rumeur, vers la 75eme édition, des rebelles auraient faillis faire tomber le Capitole. Mais ils avaient été repoussés et sévèrement punis. Peut être bien que nous payons pour ça...

Cette édition d'Expiation consistera à envoyer 2 enfants parmis 48 dans l'arène, sans même qu'ils ne sachent avec qui ils ont été envoyés. Inoubliable...

Nous sommes donc 48 enfants à avoir grandis ensemble. Nous ne savons pas à quels districts appartiennent les autres. Uniquement qui appartient au notre.

Rapidement, des affinités se sont créées parmis nous. Des groupes se sont formés, des presques-couples, des amis fidèles, voir des meilleurs amis. C'est mon cas. Ainsi que celui de mon frere jumeau, Grey Fulbuster. Nous sommes tout deux âgés de 17 ans, et nous appartenons au District 4, celui de la pêche. Nous sommes avec Oultia et Leon, deux personnes géniales. Leon est mon petit ami depuis près de deux ans. Et Oultia ma meilleure amie. Mes seuls vrais liens sont dans mon districts. Donc ça passe. Mais mon frère ne reste pas dans le district... Sa petite amie est Lissanna Strauss, une fille avec de drôles d'origines, et sa meilleure amie s'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. C'est une nana assez calme, douce, mais qui semble cacher un truc vraiment lourd.

Si j'y vais, je serais envoyée dans cette fichue arène avec soit mon frère, soit mon copain, soit ma meilleure amie, tandis que les deux autres nous regarderons en pleurant...de toutes façons, deux d'entre nous partirons, et ne reviendrons sans doute jamais...dur.

* * *

 **PDV Lissanna**

Je suis Lissanna Strauss. J'appartiens au District 7, celui de l'industrie forestière. Mais ce n'est pas très clair. En effet, j'ai un frère et une soeur qui ne sont pas du même district que moi. Car nous n'avons pas la même mère. Mon père, chef de troupe chez les bûcherons, est partis deux mois au district 8, afin de récupérer de nouveaux uniformes. Là-bas, une jeune mère a eu une courte aventure avec lui. Neuf mois plus tard, ma mère décédais en me mettant au monde. Le père de mon frère et ma soeur, conscient que je n'étais pas sa fille et que j'avais "tué" sa femme, m'envoya au district 7, où mon père et sa femme m'élevèrent. En gros, j'ai de la famille dans deux districts différents. Mais j'ai retrouvé ma soeur de deux ans mon aînée, et mon frère de seulement 6 mois de plus que moi, parmis les 47 autres enfants.

Je suis ici avec Natsu Dragneer, mon meilleur ami, Kinana et Cobra, un couple assez discret. Je suis en couple avec un garçon d'un autre district du nom de Grey Fulbuster.

Et mon Natsu...et bien il est raide dingue d'une fille assez sympa du nom de "Lucy Heartfilia". Ils se voyaient en cachette depuis un certain temps. Mais c'est officiel depuis peu. Se voir, être en couple...alors que dans moins de 24h, on est cuits. Sans savoir qui va dans l'arène. Nous sommes mit devant le fait accompli.

A l'époque, il y avait un seul gagnant. Mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi pour les finales, et après, le district avec le vainqueur était hué. Le Capitole a aussi trouvé une solution à ça. Deux vainqueurs, du même district ou non. Les autres districts ne savaient pas qui huer parmis les deux, et donc restaient calmes. Solution simple et efficace.

* * *

 **PDV Erza**

Je suis Erza Scarlett, district 2. Nous sommes appelés les "Carrières", ou plus couramment, les "S". S comme quoi ? Aucune idée. Spéciaux, sadiques, sans peur, ... On verra bien...

Je suis avec Evergreen, une blonde très douée à l'arc, ainsi que deux garçons, Yves, un jeune blond dingue du sabre, et Jycrain, un barjo qui garde toujours sa capuche devant son nez et qui adore décapiter les gens...

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler mon district. Je traine donc avec des jeunes assez calmes, tout en sachant que tôt ou tard, dans cette arène, je serais obligée de tuer ceux qui sont devenus des amis... J'apprécie assez quelques personnes, avec qui nous sommes un groupe très soudé. Lissanna Strauss, une fille aux courts cheveux blancs et assez menue, Lucy Heartfilia, une blonde qui semble être assez adroite, Natsu Dragneer, un gars aux étranges cheveux roses qui veillent sur tout le monde, et Grey Fulbuster, un brun athlétique pas mal du tout qui tente de se persuader que nous n'irons pas dans cette arène. Il y a aussi la soeur de ce dernier, et un gars adorable du nom de Jellal Fernandez. Il est canon, et vraiment très proche de moi...et je prie pour qu'il n'aille pas dans cette arène avec moi. Car, meme s'il semble adroit et musclé, il est trop gentil pour être un carrière. Et donc il sera contre moi.

Notre plus grande peur : se retrouver les uns face aux autres, obligés de s'entre-tuer.

* * *

 **PDV Lucy**

J'observe l'immense "horloge" au dessus de la "corne d'abondance". Cette année, le décors est une gigantesque ville en ruine, qui nous réserve sans aucune doute des surprises bien macabres. Après tout, c'est l'Expiation. Le spectacle doit être parfait !

La corne d'abondance est représentée en un simple petit campement déchiré, des sacs et des armes dispersés à l'intérieur. Nous sommes tous sur un piédestal, disposés circulairement autour des objets qui pourraient nous sauver la vie.

Le décompte me ramène a la dure réalité.

J'avais une chance sur 2 de finir ici. Le destin n'a vraiment pas été cool avec moi...

Je suis consciente de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Chaque année, les enfants s'entretuent. Mais cette fois, nous avons grandis ensemble... Quels sadiques...

\- ...12...11...10...9...

Je ne sais même pas avec quel membre de mon district je suis. Il y a trois possibilités : mon frère jumeau, le grand et fort Luxus Heartfilia, Rufus, un taré doublé d'un psychopathe, ou Flare, une grande rousse encore plus sadique qui ne m'apprécie pas vraiment... C'est cruel, mais je préférerais que ce soit mon frère avec moi dans cette arène. Je sais que je peux me fier à lui.

\- ...8...7...6...

J'observe autour de moi. Je ne reconnaît personne pour le moment. Logique, étant donné nous sommes tous obligés de porter une veste noire avec une capuche de la même couleur. De plus, le seul indicateur de district que nous avons se trouve sur un bandeau autour de notre bras droit. Un bandeau blanc avec un énorme numéro en bleu foncé dessus.

\- ...5...4...3...

Je me met en position de course. Ma cible...la corne d'abondance.

\- ...2...1...BIPPPPP !

Je m'élance de la petite plateforme et me rue vers le centre. La plupart se sauvent ou tentent de trouver leur partenaire. Moi je sais que je le ou la retrouverais au centre. Ma petite taille me permet d'arriver au centre la première. J'attrape la première arme qui me vient...un sabre assez fin...pas mal.

Je me retourne rapidement et croise le regard surpris d'une amie...

\- Erza ?!

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est déjà ecrit.

Review ?


	2. Que le carnage commence !

Voici la suite !

Au programme, PDV de nos protagonistes pour un début en douceur (ou presque)

~ Sir Axel : Je suis a 100% d'accord. La Romance me lasse, alors bienvenu en enfer ! Contente d'avoir réussi a t'accrocher en un unique chapitre, et voici la suite (qui j'espère te plaira tout autant !)

~ Ccilia : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je pense que u ne sera pas déçue. Lucy reste mon Personnage Principal pour le moment (un accident est si vite arrivé...),et je compte bien profiter de ce type de fiction pour révèlera au grand jour son coté sadique !

* * *

PDV Lucy

\- Erza ?!  
Je suis alarmée et rassurée par sa présence. Ok, on doit s'entretuer et elle va surement finir par y passer. Mais mon amie la plus fidèle est là...  
Elle saisie une épée rapidement et j'aperçois son bandeau...District 2. Je souris, pas vraiment surprise.  
\- Baisse toi !, criais-je.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle obéis. Alors que nous sommes ennemies...mais bon, on efface pas 12 ans d'amitié comme ça.  
D'un mouvement fluide, je décapite un garçon qui venait vers nous, un air agressif sur le visage. Je ne fais même pas attention a qui c'était...je ne veux pas savoir qui fut ma première victime parmis les 22 ados que je ne connais pas encore. Du moins, que je n'ai pas encore identifié... Le premier coup de canon est a moi. Plusieurs autres suivirent.  
Erza se relève et me remercie, une expression perdue.  
\- Merci mais...tu a vu que j'étais du deux. Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas tuée. Ou laissée être tuée ? Ça t'aurais fait un carrière de moins. Un danger de moins.  
Je souris gentiment.  
\- Tu est mon amie Erza. Ok, c'est puérile comme réponse, mais bon... Et puis ce n'est pas dans mon interêt de te perdre.  
Je ne lui explique pas tout de suite et nous restons au centre, sur le qui vive. Il y a quelques corps sur le sable gris, et les petites parcelles d'herbes virent déjà au rouge. Les survivants courent vers les bâtiments abandonnés, ou dans la petite foret qui borde la ville. Et Erza et moi attendons. Mais cette dernière se retourne vers moi  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
Je lui montre mon bras. Sur mon biceps, à la même place qu'elle, et que tout les autres participants, un bandeau blanc est attaché. Le numéro 1 y est inscrit. Elle sursaute, puis souris.  
\- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tu a bien caché ton jeu...  
Je souris et acquiesce  
\- Nous devons trouver nos coéquipiers.  
J'accroche le fourreau du sabre dans mon dos, et le range après l'avoir essuyé. Nous farfouillons ensuite dans les armes. Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens cette année ! Il y a tout les types de armes, toutes les tailles, des explosifs, des couteaux qui vont du canif au couteau de boucher, des arcs, et...mon amie ! J'attrape la magnifique faux argentée et la range dans mon dos, dans le double fourreau, entrecroisée avec mon sabre. Je tourne dans le campement et aperçois une fille de dos. Je m'approche doucement, puis lui saute dessus et colle mon poignard a sa gorge. J'attrape son bras et identifie son district. N°2. Je la relâche et elle se retourne. Evergreen, l'une des sous-fifres de mon frère.  
Je souris tranquillement, mais il n'y a pas une once de douceur dans mon regard. Seulement de la tactique. La douce Lucy Heartfilia a laissé place à une jeune fille entraînée pour survivre.  
\- Bienvenue parmis nous Ever.  
\- Lucy ?! Impressionnant ! Tu est plus douée que je ne le croyais...  
Je ricane et nous rejoignons Erza, qui n'est plus seule. Elle me fait signe, et la silhouette se retourne. Mon coeur s'emballe.  
\- Lux...  
Je me précipite vers lui en souriant.  
\- Au moins nous sommes fixés.  
Il acquiesce tranquillement. Les carrières sont regroupés.  
\- Servons nous la dedans et fichons le camp de ce campement pourri.

* * *

PDV Lissanna

Combien y avait-il de chances pour que je soit envoyée dans ce cauchemar ? 1 sur 2...c'est sur que c'était mal barré d'avance.  
Je suis dans une petite maison abandonnée avec un sac qui contient je-ne-sais-quoi pour survivre ! Je ne sais absolument pas avec qui je suis, ni si cette personne est toujours vivante ! Il y a eu tellement de coups de canon...  
Je vide mon petit sac au sol et commence son inventaire...quelques barres nutritives, une gourde -vide bien sur-, du câble de fer, un poignard avec son étui, quelques morceaux de pain et une boussole. C'est mieux que rien. Je le re-range dans l'ordre des priorités, mettant le câble et les barres au fond, la gourde sur le côté et le pain au dessus. Je prends le poignard et l'installe a ma ceinture.

Pour une fille seule et terrifiée comme moi, les chances de survie sont faibles. Je dois me trouver une armes, ou, de préférence, un allié. Surtout que les carrières sont probablement réunis. Et que je suis perdue...  
Je me relève et regarde le ciel. La nuit tombe peu à peu...sadiques...  
J'installe mon sac sur mon dos et sort de la petite maison. Les rues sont étroites, nous permettant de bénéficier d'un minimum de cachette et d'une meilleur discrétion. Je zigzague entre les poubelles renversées et les briques fendues, et débouché sur un vieux magasin a moitié détruit.  
\- Autant tenter ma chance...  
Je rentre dans l'abris, espérant y trouver de la nourriture et un logement pour la nuit. Je fais quelques pas, et la porte se referme. Je sursaute et me retoune violemment, consciente que je ne suis pas seule. Une silhouette assez grande me fait face. Je recule et trébuche en arrière. Elle s'approche d'un air décidé, puis me reconnais.  
\- Yu-Yukino...  
Elle semble se détendre, puis soupire et me tends une main pour m'aider a me relever.  
\- Zen Liss'. Je te ferais rien. Si on veut survivre, on ferais mieux de ne pas s'entretuer toutes les deux.  
J'acquiesce en souriant en soulagement. Puis quelques pas se font entendre. J'aperçois une seconde silhouette, que je reconnais à la voix.  
\- Yukino ? C'est qui ?  
Yukino se retourne vers elle et sourit calmement  
\- Une nouvelle alliée.  
Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je ne suis pas seule. Yukino, je ne la connait pas super bien. Je l'ai déjà croisée, on se disait bonjour, on échangeait quelques banalités. Pas de grandes amies, mais elle est digne de confiance. Mais elle...je la connait.  
\- Lissanna ? T'es ici aussi !  
J'acquiesce en soupirant  
\- Ouais...hélas. T'a reconnu du monde ? T...ton frère est ici ?  
Je redoute sa réponse, mais elle secoue la tête.  
\- Aucune idée... Je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai vaguement reconnu Erza, votre amie, à toi et Grey, mais elle était loin. Vers le centre. Quant aux autres, j'ai cru reconnaître Levy.  
J'acquiesce. Donc Grey est peut être ici, mais on en sait rien...  
\- Ok... On reste ici pour la nuit ?  
Mes deux nouvelles alliées acquiescèrent.  
\- Ouais. Vaut mieux..., répondit Jubia.  
Et une musique retentit dans la nuit.

* * *

PDV Erza

Assis au coeur de l'hôtel de ville, nous avions finit de manger. On avait prit toutes la nourriture de la corne d'abondance, les meilleurs armes et de quoi survivre, et nous l'avions entreposé dans la mairie. Nous nous y étions installés, car c'était le plus grand des bâtiments, le plus abrité et celui en meilleur état. De plus, nous étions juste en face du campement.  
Avant de se coucher, nous nous sommes simplement installés sur les marchés, la tête levée vers le ciel. Et le défilé commença.

Le premier nom fut un gars du district neuf, Jet. Un roux aux cheveux en pagaille. C'était pas un combattant. Mais il était rapide... Puis il y eu un gars du district 10, l'ami de Luxus, Evergreen et Fried, Bixtrow. C'était une taré qui avait plus sa place parmis nous que dans le bétail (spécialité du 10). Il y eu aussi Jenny, du 10. Une bimbo qui sert pas à grand chose dans une arène. Et le dernier, c'était Hibiki, le canon du 11. Très intelligent mais pas un combattant. Pourtant il avait voulu faire le fier devant sa belle et avait tué Bixtrow, avant de m'attaquer par derrière. Lucy l'avait abattu, décapité. Et Luxus avait fini Jenny lui même. Il restait encore 20 tributs, en me comptant. Généralement c'était plus rapide. Mais nous avions été élevés pour nous battre, alors même les autres districts que le un et le deux connaissaient les bases.

Mais il y a quelques chose que nous avons bien remarqué : sous les noms et les districts des tributs morts, il y avait un autre numéro avec une tête de mort, symbole classique de la mort. Sous le nom de Bixtrow, il y avait le N°11. Sous celui de Jet, le N°2. Et sous ceux de Hibiki et Jenny, le N°1. Le numéro de district de leur meurtrier. Ces saloperies annonçaient a tous qui avait tuer ces "victimes".  
Les organisateurs voulaient montrer que, maintenant les Jeux commencés, nous ne nous tenions plus la main.

* * *

Bon bon bon... alors c'était comment ? Contente de savoir Lucy dans le grand et unique District un ?!

Sachez que bon nombre des personnages principaux et secondaires vont mourir, mais les moins importants d'abord...

Dans le suivant, qui sera probablement très court (si je ne change rien entre temps), nous aurons quelques banalités (je crois)


	3. Victimes faciles

Voila la suite !

Je ne massacrerais pas tout le monde maintenant, mais il faudra bien finir par faire une petite tuerie...

* * *

 **PDV Jubia**

Une nouvelle journée commence. La suite d'un cauchemar pas fini.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux sur un décor de ruines et de désolation, et les souvenirs reviennent d'eux même. Les jeux, la présence de mon frère, mon petit ami ou ma meilleure amie dans cette arène, la possibilité que je ne vive pas de nouveau matin. Désormais chaque instant est unique. Désormais, je risque de mourir à tout moment.

\- Jubia, t'es réveillée ?

Je me retourne et observe le visage de Lissanna, a moitié dans l'ombre.

\- Ouais...je suis réveillée.

Elle se relève et s'étire, tout en lâchant le fusil a pompe qu'elle tenait. Yukino a prit le premier tour de garde, moi le second et Liss' le dernier. Ainsi, nous étions un minimum protégées contre la menace extérieur.

\- Tu pense que ton coéquipier est qui, toi ?

Je m'arrête un instant, puis soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et pour l'instant, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ils me sont chers tout les trois...

Je rigole un instant et elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Parce que pendant que je dis ça, deux d'entre eux nous observe à travers un putain d'écran, se demandant si on reviendra en vie tout les deux...

\- Vu comme ça... Moi c'est plus simple. Soit c'est l'un de mes deux amis, des personnes géniales quoique réservées, soit c'est mon meilleur ami... Mais si c'est Kinana ou Cobra, ça séparera un couple. De plus...si c'est elle, désolée pour elle, mais ça fera deux incompétentes pour le district 4 ! Cobra et Natsu ont plus de chances de survie...

Je souris tristement

\- Ouais... Mais de mon district, je suis la seule incompétente. Grey et Leon sont géniaux, et Oultia est la meilleur combattante au sabre qu'il m'est été donnée de voir... Moi, je suis tout juste bonne a me cacher pour espérer vivre un peu plus chaque jour... Je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux qu'il ou elle reste loin de moi. Le District 4 a plus de chance de gagner si je ne suis pas avec mon binôme.

Je rigole nerveusement, consciente que je suis un poids plus qu'autre chose. Mais une question de Lissanna me surpris.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvée ?

Je sursaute.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous tout simplement pas tuée ? Vous auriez été encore un peu plus proches de la victoire. De plus, il ne peut y avoir que deux gagnants. Je suis un poids, pas même une combattante. Alors j'ai du mal à comprendre votre stratégie.

Je souris et lui prends la main

\- Ce n'est pas une stratégie. La seule de cette équipe qui sais survivre, c'est Yu. Et nous savions toutes les deux que nos chances de survie sont faibles. Oui il n'y aura que deux gagnants, mais c'est déjà peu probable qu'une seule d'entre nous atteigne la finale. Alors que nous gagnons toutes les trois ! Si cela se produit, nous aviserons. En évitant de faire comme aux 74eme Jeux, de préférence.

Elle souris à son tour.

\- Mais dans une famille, il n'y a pas de stratégie. Que nous voulions l'admettre ou non, nous sommes tous reliés. Tu est la copine de mon frère, Natsu est ton meilleur ami, Lucy sort avec lui et est la jumelle de Luxus. Et encore, il y a pas mal d'autres couples. Nous sommes une famille. Une famille détruite par le fait que nous soyons obligés de nous entretuer. Mais une famille.

Yukino arriva et s'installa à nos côtés

\- Mais malgré tout ça, si nous voulons survivre, nous allons devoir faire autre chose que se cacher. Dans cette boutique il y a quelques avantages, comme un peu de nourriture et de quoi vivre. Mais si nous nous faisons attaquer...nous n'avons aucune chance.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi, j'allais perdre mon humanité.

* * *

 **PDV Erza**

J'observe mes camarades dormir. Pour le moment tout est calme. Mais dans peu de temps, le soleil se lèvera et nous partirons à la chasse pure et simple. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et observe le ridicule campement au centre. Probablement l'unique chance de survie de certains. Mais pour nous, ce fut un bonus. C'est tout.

Puis mon esprit comme ça à divaguer...

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en compagnie de quelqu'un quand ma respiration ne fut plus la seule à briser le silence terrifiant de la nuit. Lucy était adossée au mur a mes côtés, visiblement inquiète.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Elle me jeta un regard las.

\- Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire si nous croisions Jellal ou Natsu...ici.

Je me raidis. Oui, c'était une excellente question. En tant que carrière, nous devons tuer un maximum de tributs. Eux font partis de nos potentielles victimes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu serais capable de tuer Natsu toi ?

Elle baissa les yeux

\- Non...non, j'en serais incapable.

Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Nous étions dans l'arène depuis même pas 12h, que déjà Lucy basculait dans le doute.

\- Aurions nous vraiment le choix à ce moment là ? On devra simplement agir. Et si nous ne les tuons pas, Ever et Luxus s'en chargerons. Tu le sais.

Je grimace. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de sentiments eux. Ce sera simple...

\- Il tuerait Mirajane ?

Sa jumelle haussa les épaules

\- Aucune idée. Mais il fera ce qu'il faut pour gagner.

Peu de temps après, les deux tueurs se relevèrent. Nous prîmes chacun assez d'armes pour pouvoir "s'amuser", ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture dans des sacs. Lucy fut la seule à ne pas prendre de sac, étant donné qu'elle portait déjà un sabre et sa faux dans son dos, entrecroisés. Une véritable guerrière.

Nous sortîmes de la mairie en peu de temps, et le trajet fut court.

En tant que pisteuse, je trouvais facilement la planque de quelques tributs. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés devant deux filles qui semblait savoir ce qui les attendait, et ne nous laisseraient pas faire facilement. Je reconnu Minerva, une guerrière redoutable et sans coeur, ainsi qu'une fille qui traînait toujours avec Gajeel, Metalicana je crois...

Elles s'élancèrent vers nous, et j'ai simplement décidé de m'attaquer à la plus proche. Metalicana. Ever et moi nous sommes approchées rapidement et le combat fut très bref. Elle était déjà épuisée, probablement par une nuit blanche, et n'avait pas d'armes qu'elle savait manier. Elle s'écroula au sol après quelques coups reçus, et Ever lui planta une lame dans la poitrine. Deux canons retentirent. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Luxus, adossé nonchalamment à un arbre, qui fixait Lucy. Cette dernière se tenait au dessus du corps ensanglanté de Minerva, qui avait déjà rendu son dernier soupire. Elle essuya sa faux aux habits de sa victime, puis la rangea dans son dos.

Elle me lança un regard calme

\- On y va ?

Luxus sourit et acquiesça

\- Allons dégommer du gibier !

* * *

Qui voulez vous voir gagner ?

Review ? Pas de suite avant votre avis !


	4. Pourquoi en sommes nous là ?

_Bon...voici la suite._

 _J'attends, si possible, un peu plus de reviews..._

 _Donc voici tout de même le chapitre 4, mais si vous lisez cette fiction, qu'elle vous plais (ou non) et que vous avez un compte, lâchez un com !_

 _Merci aux revieweurs !_

 _~ Guest : Lucy ? Nous verrons cela..._

 _~ Sir Axel : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère en effet qu'elle le restera !_

 _~ margotvla : Eh bien c'est dans cette optique que j'ai commencé cette fic. Je ne vais pas non plus en faire un monstre ultra sadique, elle aura bien entendu des doutes et pourra se montrer protectrice envers sa meilleure amie, son meilleur ami et son copain si ils y sont... Mais elle se bat pour survivre, et c'est un combat qui demande des sacrifices !_

* * *

 **PDV Lissanna**

Les coups de canon me firent sursauter, et je me raccrochais a l'épaule de ma camarade. Deux nouvelles personnes avaient perdu la vie, sans doute l'œuvre des carrières. Une fois de plus...  
Je me souviens très bien de ma réaction lorsque j'ai vu ces quatre photos dans le "ciel". L'œuvre du 1 et du 2, si on ne compte pas ce que ce crétin d'Hibiki a fait. J'étais effrayée...sitôt les Jeux commencés, les Carrières se défoulaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était par plaisir ou par obligation, mais ils tuaient sans relâche... Mais eux se sont probablement déjà retrouvés. Et j'ignore toujours qui est mon partenaire, ainsi que sa position. Si ça se trouve...il est l'un de ces coups de canons, allongé au sol, raide mort. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule.  
Une main qui se pose sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Lissanna me regarde avec tristesse. Oui, elle aussi doit se demander qui est mort. Est-ce son coéquipier ?  
Je pose ma main sur la sienne  
\- Ils vont bien...c'est obligé.  
Et nous continuons notre route.

* * *

 **PDV Levy**

Je circule dans la ville, un peu perdue. Nous sommes maintenant très loin du point de départ, vers le Sud je crois...  
Je m'appelle Levy McGarden et je suis du District trois, celui des "petits génies". J'ai à peine 16...je suis l'une des plus jeunes du jeu. La plupart ont 17 ou 18 ans. Mon coéquipier, que j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé avant le massacre, est Jellal Fernandez. Sans lui je serais probablement morte...on peut compter sur lui !  
Il y a quelques heures, nous sommes tombés sur Gajeel. Il nous a expliqués qu'il était du dernier district, du 12, et qu'il faisait équipe avec Métalicana, sa coéquipière, et Minerva, du 6. Mais il est partis chercher des armes au campement. En revenant, il n'a trouvé que les cadavres de ses alliées, l'œuvre des carrières. Ce gars est un combattant, il n'a pas sa place au 12. Plus dans les carrières. Je comprends qu'il puisse être furieux d'avoir perdu sa coéquipière ainsi. Il n'était même pas là...  
Je suis triste qu'il soit dans cette foutue arène, mais rassurée de le savoir en vie. On a mit du temps a s'apprivoiser, je n'aimerais pas le perdre si tôt...  
Depuis son arrivée, il traine en queue de file, muet comme une tombe. Jellal pense qu'il rumine sa vengeance. Et moi aussi.

Un bruit sur notre droite me fit sursauter. Instantanément, les deux hommes se postèrent devant moi en position défensive. Je me mis à bouder, énervée que l'on me traite comme une enfant ou une petite chose fragile. Mais ma curiosité fut plus forte, et mon caprice de courte durée. Je passa la tête entre leurs bras pour observer le gars qui nous faisait face. Je reconnu l'un des "jumeau" inséparable que je côtoyais de temps à autre. Sting Eucliffe. Pas vraiment mon meilleur ami, mais c'était quelqu'un de cool qui ne me jugeait pas. Je souris et lui fit un petit signe de main, mais les garçons ne se décrispèrent pas pour autant.  
\- Salut Sting...  
Le beau blond m'adressa un sourire sincère, quoique légèrement inquiet. Il faut dire que mes remparts humains n'étaient pas très accueillants.  
\- Salut p'tiote. Je ne compte pas vous manger, vous pouvez vous calmer les gars...  
Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard plusieurs minutes, puis semblèrent se relâcher. Sting s'autorisa une légère approche, et décida de nous mettre en confiance.  
\- Je suis du 5. J'ai la chance d'avoir Rogue comme coéquipier. Il est partis vers l'ouest chercher du monde. Notre but est de se débarrasser des carrières. Ce sera plus égal après.  
Gajeel pesta...  
\- Égal ? Les carrières sont en effet costauds et sans pitié...mais qui nous dit que vous ne vous retournerez pas contre nous ? Et puis, après la mort des carrières, vous pourriez très bien prendre leur place, toi et ton copain.  
Sting haussa un sourcil  
\- On doit anéantir la plus grande menace. Ensuite chacun pour sa peau -ou son district- et libre de faire ce qu'il ou elle veut. Je ne vous force pas, mais si vous tombez face aux carrières, vos chances sont minces. Nous étions tous "amis" ces 12 dernières années, mais visiblement, vu le carnage du début de jeux, ils cachaient simplement très bien leur jeu... Cela pourrait être la plus gentille et douce des filles ou le plus dragueur et attentionné des gars.  
Gajeel grommela  
\- C'est...vrai. Ils sont sans pitié. Ils ne les ont pas épargnées. Toutes les deux...  
Sting l'observa avec attention  
\- La seule fille décédée est Jenny. De qui parle tu ? Des...des deux coups de canons de tout à l'heure ? Tu sais qui c'est ?  
Je me crispais. Metalicana et...Minerva. Et merde...comment allait-il réagir face à cette nouvelle ?  
Mon ami acquiesça  
\- Ouais. Ma coéquipière, Metalicana, et Minerva, du 6.  
Le blond se figea, le temps d'assimiler l'information.  
\- Minerva est...morte ?  
Je baissais la tête  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi Sting...  
Il ne sembla pas faire attention à moi. Brisant la vitre la plus proche de son poing, il partit vers le centre de la "Map" en rugissant des menaces  
\- Je vais les tuer !

* * *

 **PDV Lucy**

Nous marchions tout les quatre en silence depuis notre rencontre avec Minerva et Metalicana.  
La nuit tombait, la journée était passée vite. Et je me doutais qu'avec la nuit et la lune factice, viendrait la liste des morts. D'après ce que j'ai compris, seuls nous quatre avions les couilles de tuer nos anciens amis. Les autres étaient en mode "Peace and Love", "faites l'amour, pas la guerre", ou autre connerie pacifique de ce genre. Nous étions des tueurs. Les uniques dangers ici, c'étaient nous. Avec tout les autres "combattants" -si je puis les appeler ainsi- contre nous.  
Mais j'étais loin de les craindres !  
J'allais massacrer les autres tribus, et me débrouiller pour la victoire nous revienne... Même si, au moment même où les autres apprendront que les districts un et deux ont tués Minerva et Metalicana, deux filles très très appréciées, ils nous pourchasserons. Peu importe le danger que nous représentons, ils voudront une vengeance.  
Et je vous assure...que je la leur donnerais. Par le sang. Le leur.

* * *

 **PDV Erza**

J'observais Lucy de loin, encore inquiète de la discussion que nous avions eu le matin même. Je ne savais pas. Comment devais je faire si Jellal était ici ? Complètement perdue, je rejoignis les autres.  
Étrangement ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
Et je compris bientôt pourquoi. Juste en face de nous, un blondinet que je reconnus aisément fonçait vers le centre du territoire.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que nous avions tant marché aujourd'hui...  
Je regardais Luxus. C'était vrai. Nous étions assez loin du centre.  
Mon regard se reporta sur le blond qui courait dans la direction opposée. Il semblait furieux et anxieux. Il devait avoir apprit pour Minerva... Mais il partait dans la mauvaise direction. De dos à nous, il ne pouvait pas nous voir. Et nous pouvions le tuer  
\- Allons...  
Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Surgissant d'une ruelle, un groupe de trois personnes tentait de le ralentir.  
Mon coeur s'arrêta quand je reconnu mon homme  
\- Jellal...non...

* * *

 _On veut la suite ?_

 _Moi ze (non ce n'est pas une faute de frappe) veux des reviews :P_


	5. C'était nécessaire

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à cette fiction, qui pourtant me plais énormément ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque en me rendant compte que cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas avancé cette fiction ! Le temps passe vite, je m'en rends désormais bien compte !

Toujours est-il que, c'est durant cette semaine où j'enchaine une quinzaine de contrôle, que le besoin de continuer cette fiction s'est fait ressentir. La veille de mon DST de philo bac blanc, j'ai préféré écrire que réviser... je ne pense pas l'avoir raté, et en plus je me suis relancée dans cette fiction, où j'écris actuellement el chapitre 8 !

Merci énormément a ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Je compte bien boucler cette fiction avant la fin de l'année, alors accrochez vous !

Pour ce que j'en ai retenu, vous voulez :

\- Plus de Jerza (c'est mon couple favori, hélas vous verrez dans ce chapitre que parfois il faut faire des sacrifices, qui brisent le cœur...)

\- La mort de Lissana (sur 24 personnages géniaux de Fairy Tail, je dois en garder deux au final. Et croyez moi les enfants, Lissana n'en fera pas parti ! Je ne la hais pas, contrairement a beaucoup d'auteurs et de lecteurs de fictions sur Fairy Tail, son retour me fait toujours pleurer (la musique aussi ! Pourquoi cette musique !), mais elle est loin d'être ma favorite...)

\- Une Lucy plus importante, moins chouinarde, et même impitoyable et sadique pour certain. Alors, par rapport a ça : Lucy est et sera un personnage au premier plan, de par ses émotions contraidictoires, ses hésitations à se lâcher ou non, ses espoirs pour le futur, ... Mais elle ne sera pas "sadique et impitoyable". Bien sûr, il va lui arriver de craquer, de tuer, d'être sèche ou de faire "peur", mais jamais elle ne trahira ses valeurs ou sa famille de cœur !

Pour la suite, je vais y aller doucement, mais nous sentons tous arriver la confrontation Lissana X Grey X Jubia (non, pas un couple, c'est sa sœur, vous vous souvenez !) mais surtout le fameux Natsu X Lucy, qui n'est pas encore écrit, ni même imaginé, mais qui brisera des cœurs !

Voici la suite !

* * *

 ** **PDV Lucy****

Je sursautais en reconnaissant Sting, puis Gajeel, Lévy et...Jellal.

Je lançais un regard inquiet à Erza, dont le visage était exempt de toutes couleurs. Elle avait beugué sur le nom de son amant.

Luxus semblait ravi. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais à peu près contre les tuer, surtout que mon frère et Evergreen voulaient s'en charger. Et j'avais peur de la réaction de ma meilleure amie…

Luxus ricana et hurla

\- Blondinet !

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. De un, ç'en était fini d'eux. Et de deux, pourquoi mon frère, qui, je le rappelle, est blond, appelait Sting blondinet ? Pour l'énerver je suppose...

Le groupe se retourna et, après un moment de doutes, perdit ses couleurs.

Mon jumeau s'avança

\- Bonjour chers amis. Prêts à rencontrer notre créateur ?!

Sting releva la tête, un air de défi sur le visage. Il avait bien entendu compris que nous étions les S, et semblait hésiter. Puis, j'eu l'impression de moi-même voir l'image qui s'impose dans son cerveau : la photo de Minerva dans le ciel, avec le district de son meurtrier, et le petit blond rugit

\- Tueurs ! Je vais vous faire la peau !

Gajeel eu le réflexe de se poster devant Levy, mais Jellal ne quittait pas des yeux Erza.

\- Erza...que...

Evergreen lâcha un cri à glacer le sang

\- Je vous présente les S ! Luxus et Lucy Heartfilia, District 1, et moi et Erza Scarlett, District 2.

Jellal se crispa, comprenant tout le cynisme de la situation. Le pauvre, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé se tenait devant lui…contre lui. Sting nous fixa méchamment

\- Qui l'a tuée ?

Luxus afficha un immense sourire. Il voulait faire taire mes scrupules. Montrer qui je suis vraiment. Me dévoiler comme une ignoble tueuse de sang-froid, digne des pires atrocités.

\- Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai seulement observé Erza et Ever tuer Metallicana.

Gajeel gronda en entendant le nom de sa coéquipière et amie sortir de la bouche de mon frère et ainé, et fixa les deux concernées du regard.

\- Si un jour l'on m'avait dit ça de toi, Erza...

Luxus en rajouta une couche. Il semblait jubiler face à ce spectacle, au moins de légèrement repousser ce massacre qu'il aimait tant, juste pour voir ses ennemis souffrir de ses mots.

\- Mais bon. Ce n'était rien face au spectacle de ma sœur jumelle achevant Minerva à la faux.

Sting se rua sur moi. Je ne réceptionnai et l'envoya bouler, démontrant une force que j'avais jusque-là dissimulée. Une force que je préférais dissimuler, mais maintenant dans l'arène, je n'avais plus qu'à faire taire mes scrupules et en sortir vivante.

Lévy poussa un petit cri, semblable à celui d'une souri ou d'un quelconque rongeur, qui me fit sourire sans que je ne le contrôle.

\- Lucy...tu...tu as tué Minerva ?

Je relevais les yeux et acquiesça. J'assumais mes actes. Je ne devais pas regretter, car ce serait ma fin.

\- Oui. Sans hésiter. Parce que c'était elle ou moi.

Elle lâcha un nouveau cri et se dissimula derrière Gajeel, le retenant en même temps de démolir Erza ou Evergreen. Mais personne ne l'empêchait de les regarder avec une haine profonde.

\- Bien bien bien. Nous sommes 4 et vous aussi. Cela pourrait être équitable, mais nous sommes ici pour vous massacrer, pas pour jouer aux chiots. Adieu

Luxus se rua sur Jellal, un sourire meurtrier aux lèvres, et leva son couteau. Erza poussa un cri et bondit dessus avant même que ce dernier n'atteigne son homme. Elle avait pris sa décision, ce qui changea la mienne. Je devais survivre. Je pouvais survivre à mon frère, à mes parents, ou mêmes à certains de mes amis. Mais elle était tout ce qui me permettait de me raccrocher à la vie dans ce monde cruel. Je savais que si nous avions croisé Natsu, elle aurait fait la même chose. Je restais figée quelques secondes, regardant Erza s'interposer, mais j'étais incapable de faire un choix.

\- Même pas en rêve !

Jellal n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule d'Erza, qui grogna sous la douleur. Il voulut aller l'aider mais elle le repoussa et attaqua mon frère au corps à corps.

Je fis mon choix en quelques secondes

\- Dégagez !

Je fis face à Evergreen, qui m'attrapa par le cou

\- Tu veux mourir ici pour des gens qui ne te sauveront pas ? Rappelle-toi Aries, Lucy. Rappelle la toi...

Je me raidis et compris clairement ce qu'elle me disait. Elle avait raison. Une décision s'imposait. C'était eux ou moi. Que je le veuille ou non, seules deux personnes survivraient. Si je voulais en faire partis, je ne devais avoir aucuns scrupules. Et un incroyable sang-froid. Je songeais un instant à Aries, la douce et calme Aries, d'un district inconnu, qui avait eu une fin si tragique.

Evergreen savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Que me remémorer ce souvenir allait me décider.

Je me retournais vers les combattants et Erza comprit. Elle leva vers moi un visage terrifié et implorant, comprenant qu'elle était désormais la seule S avec un cœur et de la pitié. Je compris en voyant son expression qu'elle craignait que je prenne plaisir a tuer, comme mon frère, comme je l'avais fait en tuant Minerva sans un regret.

\- Lucy non ! Pas ça !

Je secouais la tête, cédant face au regard de ma confidente. Je ne pouvais supporter de la décevoir ainsi.

\- Je ne ferais rien à Jellal, car je comprends ta situation. Mais les autres ne sont pas sous ma protection

Ever ricana et se lança à la poursuite de Lévy et Jellal, ce dernier rechignant à partir, ne quittant pas des yeux le corps d'Erza au sol, dominée par mon frère. Il finit par s'éloigner à contre cœur, inquiet pour celle qu'il aimait et qui le défendait face à mon jumeau. Gajeel me faisait face. Cette fois je n'avais plus le choix...Désolée mon grand.

J'allais bondir quand un long hurlement féminin se fit entendre, suivi d'un coup de canon. Gajeel paniqua et hurla :

\- Lévy !

Il sprinta vers la forêt où avaient disparus plus tôt Jellal, Lévy et Evergreen.

Je me retrouvais donc face à Sting. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'attaqua violemment et je sortis une longue lame recourbée de mon sac. Je l'accueillis en la plantant dans la poitrine de mon adversaire. Un nouveau coup de canon retentit.

\- Maintenant tu es avec Minerva. Je t'ai rendu service.

Je finis par revenir vers Luxus et Erza. Je le bousculais et aida ma meilleure amie à se relever. Aucun commentaire ne fut fait. Nous savions tous les trois ce qui se passerait si nous croisions Jellal, Natsu ou Mirajane. Alors, muets, nous nous fixâmes en chien de faïence. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon amie pour soigner son épaule, tandis que mon jumeau ramassait les armes et déplaçais le corps de Sting.

* * *

 **PDV Erza**

Presque une heure s'était écoulée depuis notre malheureuse rencontre. Je tournais en rond depuis le départ d'Evergreen, très inquiète. Elle les avait suivis, une fille avait hurlé et un coup de canon avait retentit. L'hypothèse que Jellal soit mort me brisait le cœur. Égoïstement, je priais pour que cela soit la jeune fille que j'appréciais, Levy, qui ait perdu la vie, plutôt que mon âme sœur.

La vie était ainsi faite.

J'étais imparfaite, mais qui ne l'étais pas ?

J'allais me laisser aller à ces douces répliques philosophiques lorsqu'une douce musique retentit. Un tableau s'afficha au niveau du dôme qui nous servait de ciel. Et cela commença.

J'eu presque une attaque lorsque je vis ce qu'il y avait marqué.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là... ?

* * *

Oui, c'est pas cool d'arrêter ici, mais c'est bien plus amusant !

A la prochaine


	6. Nouveau quatuor !

**Bijour !**

 **Finalement je ne finirais surement pas cette fiction avant la nouvelle année, j'ai quelques problèmes "familiaux", pas mal de contrôles et je dois préparer mon entrée en fac de droit...**

 **Mais en voici tout de même un autre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews : Jellal, mort ? Oui c'est très probable. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je vais devoir faire sacrifier pas mal de persos !**

 **M **erci pour ta review ! Contente que cette fiction là te plaise quand même !****

* * *

 **PDV Natsu**

Je m'appelle Natsu, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis bûcheron. Je l'aurais été. Si je n'avais pas été sélectionné parmi les 48 « chanceux » élevés au capitole. Pour beaucoup –les habitants du capitole qui voulait avoir bonne conscience- c'était un honneur que de vivre au capitole, parmi ces gens « si importants et nobles » et ces richesses. Ils ne voyaient que le côté « positif », si positif il y a… De mon point de vue, ils ont plutôt commis un acte affreux. Ils ont enlevés 48 enfants à leur famille, alors qu'ils étaient tous jeunes, pour les sacrifier une dizaine d'années plus tard. Ils les ont rapprochés les uns des autres, et quand ils sont bien soudés, ils les envoient à la mort ensemble. Mais le pire, c'est que seulement –enfin, seulement, y'en a quand même pas mal !- la moitié de ces adolescents sont envoyés à la mort, sans que les autres ne sachent qui est où, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve leur coéquipier ou apprennent leur mort au sommet de ce grand dôme.

Enfin, bref, je suis du district des bûcherons, comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt. District 7 donc… Mes coéquipiers sont Lissana, ma meilleure amie, et un couple, Kinana et Cobra. J'ignore avec qui j'ai été envoyé ici en fait… Je m'attendais à être balancé dans cette arène, c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas du tout avec qui ces psychopathes m'ont sacrifié. On verra.

Dès le premier jour, j'ai eu la « chance » de tomber sur Grey, le copain de ma meilleure amie, avec lequel j'ai une relation plutôt compliquée. Ensuite, nous avons trouvé Mirajane, la plus âgée –probablement- de cette « aventure » si spéciale. On a vaguement vu passer les jumeaux, deux gars badass mais vraiment lourds, et ils sont repartis encore plus vite. Peu de temps après nous sommes tombés sur le brun renfermé, qui nous a informés du « plan »

\- Nous allons regrouper un maximum de jeunes, tous ceux qui sont encore en vie, si possible, pour contrer les carrières. Ensuite, advienne que pourra…

Il avait probablement fait la plus longue phrase de sa vie. Une des dernières vu ce qui nous attendais. Il nous avait ensuite appris que son pote recherchait d'autres gens, a l'opposé de nous. Nous sommes restés ensemble pour trouver du monde. Et nous y voilà, à marcher comme des cons, avec Mirajane qui essaie vaguement de nous remonter le moral. Elle est cool, et puis sa sœur est ma meilleure amie. Grey est super sympa avec elle, et je sais que c'est surtout parce qu'il aime sa sœur. Il veut remonter le moral de sa « belle-sœur » le coquin !

Deux bruits sourds nous stoppèrent net. Deux coups de canon, à peu de temps d'intervalle. Il y en avait eu deux ce matin, presque en même temps, et deux nouveaux maintenant, a même pas 1h de la liste journalière des morts. 2 jours désormais que les Hunger Games étaient lancés et nous avions perdu deux tiers des notres. 8 pauvres ados. Anxieux, je lançais :

\- Ça devient de plus en plus serré de retrouver du monde avant les carrières. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que nous face à eux. Et nous ne savons même pas à quoi nous attendre…

\- Ce serait plus facile de savoir lesquels de nos amis tuent d'autres de nos amis tu crois ?

Je regardais Grey et soupira. Non. Il avait raison. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir si ce sont des garçons ou des filles, si ce sont des proches ou juste des connaissances avec lesquelles j'ai vécu plus de dix ans, des amis ou des « ennemis ». Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance. Je préfère. Parfois, c'est plus douloureux de savoir, et on regrette d'avoir cherché à tout prix à connaitre la vérité. Je ne veux pas savoir si ma meilleure amie, ma copine, d'autres amis, sont des carrières et tuent tout ce qui bouge depuis le début des jeux.

Devant mon silence, Mirajane se racla la gorge

\- Personne ne veut savoir Grey. Mais… c'est tellement stressant de ne pas savoir qui sont nos coéquipiers, qui est déjà morts, qui sont les S, les carrières. Parce que, personnellement, j'étais proche d'absolument tout le monde là-bas. J'étais l'ainée, je me devais de les protéger. Et, les connaissant si bien, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu suffisamment bien cacher son jeu de S pour passer pour un faible ou un ami.

\- Il n'y avait pas de jeu à cacher, grommela Grey. Ils ont grandis avec nous, pas avec leur district de malades. Ils nous ont côtoyés pendant longtemps et étaient eux même. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils souhaitent être les S. A mon avis, ils font ce qu'ils doivent faire, ils jouent leur rôle parce que c'est ce qu'on leur a demandé. C'est ça ou la mort.

Sa tirade laissa un drôle de froid derrière elle. Et puis nous entamions le sujet maudit, celui que nous n'étions pas censés avoir le droit d'aborder. Les districts.

\- Enfin je ne sais pas vous, mais Flare, Jycrain, Cobra, Evergreen, Fried et Bixtrow, je les vois bien S, dis Mirajane en ne citant volontairement pas Luxus…

\- Cobra non, il est du 7, comme moi, l'informais-je.

Elle se raidit, consciente que nous dérapions sur un terrain miné, puis prit visiblement la même décision que moi : ils ne peuvent pas plus nous punir de toutes façons.

\- Je…Elfman est du 8, comme moi… enfin c'est logique c'est mon frère. Mais Liss' n'est pas du mien.

\- Je sais. Lissana est aussi du 7.

Grey se raidis légèrement puis participa à son tour

\- Je suis du 4, avec Jubia, Léon et Oultia.

Nous nous tournions vers Rogue pour en apprendre plus, mais notre « ami » n'était pas des nôtres visiblement.

\- Hum… vous connaissez le district d'autres personnes ? Comme ça on pourra les éliminer direct de notre liste des carrières, je tentais, mais visiblement nous ne connaissions que ceux du notre.

Après un moment, une fois la nuit tombée, nous nous installions en haut d'un immeuble en ruines pour observer le ciel. A nouveau, la musique douce et désagréable résonna à nos oreilles, puis des images s'affichèrent. Nous étions tous crispés, surtout parce que nous n'avions toujours pas retrouvé nos coéquipiers respectifs et que ceux que nous avions retrouvés, comme Sting, n'étaient pas avec nous. Apprendre avec qui on est dans cette arène alors qu'il vient de mourir, c'est trop glauque pour être vrai. J'attendais la fin de cette stupide musique, me préparant mentalement a l'annonce de la mort de deux de nos amis. C'est avec une surprise non dissimulée que nous apprenions la mort d'Evergreen, du district 2, tuée par un membre du district 3.

\- Cette fille était folle mais forte. Je ne sais pas qui est du 3, mais ils nous ont débarrassés d'une carrière. Faudrait le retrouver celui-là, il pourrait vachement nous aider.

\- Ou celle-là, ricana Mira. C'est peut être une demoiselle qui a tué cette S.

\- Ou alors le deuxième coup de canon c'était le sien et ils se sont entretués, boucla Grey.

J'allais y mettre mon grain de sel quand un nouveau nom, accompagné d'une photo, s'afficha au ciel. La seconde personne décédée de cette journée était Sting Eucliffe, du district 5, tué par le district 1. D'un commun mais silencieux accord, nous décidions de laisser Rogue à son deuil, puis descendions du toit pour en parler tous les trois. Deux autres noms s'affichèrent : Minerva, du 6, tuée par le 1, et Metalicana, du 12, tuée par le 2.

\- C'est assez clair je crois… lançais-je

\- Oui, c'est certain, continua Mira Sting avait la mission de trouver du monde et il a trouvé le 3. Mais ils sont tombés sur les S, qui l'ont tué en perdant l'une des leurs.

\- Ce n'est pas certain, Evergreen peut avoir été tuée ce matin alors que Sting était avec Minerva lors de sa mort. Ou alors il est mort ce matin. Rohhh je n'en sais rien du tout ! 4 en une journée c'est trop pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé

\- Sting était un sacré combattant quand même… le district 1 m'effraie sacrément là. Ça devient chaud. Ce n'est pas bientôt fini là !

Je secouais la tête.

\- Non. Ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

 **Alors, la mort de Jellal ? Non, certainement pas ! Du moins pas pour le moment. Jellal est mon grand favori dans Fairy Tail. Hélas, il ne sera (surement) pas le gagnant. Il va mourir, et Erza aussi. Je ne sais pas encore quand, ce n'est pas encore écrit. Surement vers la fin...**

 **Allez, reviews pour la suite !**


	7. Et ça recommence

_Bonsoir !_

 _Petit cadeau de Noël en avance, car je n'aurais ni le temps de le poster demain, ni après demain, avec les réunions de famille, tout ça tout ça..._

 _Ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est juste un intermédiaire pour le prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas encore terminé. Le prochain vous plaira je pense !_

* * *

 **PDV Lissana**

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'annonce de la mort de Sting et Evergreen. J'appréciais le premier mais je ne connaissais pas bien Evergreen. C'était l'une des disciples de Luxus, avec Fried et Bixtrow, c'est tout ce que je savais. C'était toujours dur d'apprendre la mort de deux de nos amis, mais cela nous rapprochaient peu à peu de la victoire.

Il n'y avait pas eu de morts depuis, et c'était presque trop calme. Effrayant. A croire que les S s'étaient arrêtés depuis la mort d'Evergreen. Nous avions parcouru un bout de chemin sans croiser quiconque, et cela n'en devenait que plus terrifiant à chaque pas que nous faisions. Nous ne trouvions aucuns alliés, et nous espérions ne trouver aucun S.

D'un seul coup, un coup de canon éclata et je sursautais en me cramponnant a Jubia, qui en fit de même avec moi. Yukino, lugubre depuis l'annonce de la mort du « jumeau » de son grand amour, ne réagis qu'à moitié, avant de regarder dans le lointain d'une voix lugubre

\- Et c'est reparti…

Un second coup affirma le premier.

\- Deux morts de plus…

* * *

 **PDV Grey**

Les coups de canon nous réveillèrent en sursaut. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas eu, et je commençais à me demander si nous étions tirés d'affaire, si les S s'étaient calmés. Non, pas le moins du monde. Ils préparaient leur vengeance pour Evergreen.

Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, avant de nous relever, empaqueter le peu d'affaires que nous avions sur nous, et fuir. Peu importe où étaient ces fous, la pause était terminée, et nous devions mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et nous. Mon esprit vogua légèrement vers mes amis, les deux qui n'étaient pas dans cette arène pour bêtes sauvages. Que devaient-ils ressentir en nous voyant nous entretuer, douter, fuir, paniquer… Nous avions grandis ensemble, tout en sachant qu'un jour la moitié d'entre nous finirait ici pour se supprimer. Tout en sachant que parmi ces 48 adolescents jeunes et naïfs, 8 bêtes sauvages contraintes se cachaient.

\- Hé ho !

Je me retournais en sursautant. Mirajane s'était arrêtée, avec Natsu et Rogue. J'avais continué, perdu dans mes pensées

\- Désolé, je… commençais-je

\- Ouais, tu réfléchissais. Comme nous tous, lança Natsu, plus lugubre que jamais.

Depuis que je l'avais « trouvé », il était relativement sombre. Il n'avait plus rien de ce stupide et immature bout en train avec lequel je me bagarrais chaque jour jadis. Il s'était renforcé psychologiquement pour affronter l'arène et en revenir avec le membre de son district.

\- On va peut-être dans la mauvaise direction, annonça Mirajane. On est partis comme des flèches vers la première direction qui s'indiquait, mais si ça se trouve on fonce droit vers eux. On devrait tenter d'être plus discrets…

\- Ou on sera les prochains. Grande nouvelle !

Celui-là commençait à me gaver. Déjà que quand il était silencieux, c'était lourd, mais depuis la mort de son frère de cœur, il craquait. Les seules fois où il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour lâcher un quelconque petit commentaire cynique et déprimant. Comme si il s'était résolu à mourir après l'annonce de celle de Sting. Si Yukino était dans cette arène e venait à mourir, il lâcherait prise c'était certain.

\- La ferme toi. On est censé survivre, par se déprimer au point de se laisser mourir. Crever comme un chien sur le bord d'une route c'est pas super tendance…, lança Natsu.

\- Superbe métaphore, lâchais-je, fatigué par leur comportement d'enfant immature.

Alors que Natsu allait répliquer, un énième coup de canon mit définitivement fin à notre discussion. Ce n'était pas encore la finale, mais les S se déchainaient pour mettre fin le plus vite possible à ces jeux.

* * *

 _Donc voilà, court chapitre, mais vous savez désormais que trois nouveaux tributs ont perdu la vie. Cela peu être des inconnus qui n'étaient pas encore intervenus, ou des personnages plus importants..._

 _Nous verrons ceci dans le prochain chapitre : PDV omniscient, nous assisterons aux réactions de ceux qui ne sont pas allés dans l'arène !_


End file.
